User talk:Raspizdon
If you have questions, or need help with anything here, be sure to ask. You can leave a message for me here or at my talk page. Welcome to the Wikiality.com internets tubes!--thisniss 17:12, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Latvia Your Latvia page just keeps getting better and better! I put in some section headers to make the page look a little more structured. If you plan to keep working on it, you should put one of our "Under Construction" tags at the top to let people know that you've got "dibs." Let me know if you need help with anything, okay? Oh - and I hope you are planning to do a page on the Livonian Knights, too. America needs to know!--thisniss 15:57, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Hilliani That is one frightening picture! Good job!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:22, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey thanks, but it was my friend's idea. He made a flash, which I liked and thought that wikiality would be a good spot for it. I think that I might be breaking formating rules of wikiality.ne suggestion is real horosho like.--Raspizdon 21:59, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm, if it is someone else's work, you need to make sure that you give them credit for it. And that you post on the page for the image something about usage of the image is for parody use only.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:03, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :::The original work is a parody from the get go.. I do cite the author and a link to his work. I hope its alright. I have let him know that I made this article, he is yet to get back to me. ::::Hey! I've moved the citation info to the image pages for the Hilliani and McBama pics, and then put a less obtrusive links on the article pages so that it doesn't look like you're just "advertising" for your friend (something that can get you in big trouble here). Those are some wild pictures. You should try to fill in the articles more - write up stories for the campaigns: platforms, campaign promises, what prompted them to run, etc. It's a great idea, but you should make it more than just the pictures! You should also make sure to get permission from your friend so that we can indicate that we do have permission to use the copyrighted material on the image pages - otherwise, we can't use them here under our GNU license. (Which would make us all sad, I'm sure). :::::Thanks, I am thinking of some more content, and will update very soon, I am sure. As far as the copyright, my friend does not mind at all, if need arises, I can provide a written permission to use this stuff. He actually loves Colbert, and wants to contribute to the site also, just finishing up final projects for school, and kind of busy right now. ::::::As long as you have permission, that's all that matters (unless someone asks). Thanks for clarifying! I can't wait to see what you come up with for those pages - they seem really ripe for truthifying. Let me know if you have any questions along the way, okay? Drop me a line at my talk page if you need help with anything.--thisniss 01:26, 21 March 2007 (UTC) As far as other "tips for a new guy," I would just suggest visiting some of the pages specifically for new folks. These include the Beginners' Guide, The Stephen Colbert Experience, The Truthiness Guide, Common Mistakes Beginners Make, and The Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar Guide. You can also just to get a sense of some of the variety we have here, or visit some of our Finer Pages to get a sense of some of our best work. If you have questions, or need help as you go along, be sure to let us know. I will be happy to help, as I'm sure will WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer (whom I see you've already "met"). Most of all, though, I would just say follow your gut and let Our Glorious Stephen be praised! --thisniss 02:12, 17 March 2007 (UTC)